1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an attachment ring for securing an object in a flow channel of a valve and to a valve having such an attachment ring.
2. Description of Prior Art
Previously there is known a locking ring with an opening breaking the periphery of the ring. Due to this opening the ring may be compressed to have a smaller diameter during mounting. Once the compressed ring has been mounted into a groove in the circumferential wall of the flow channel, the ring may be released such that it expands and locks into the groove.
A problem with the above described known solution is lack of reliability. If the locking ring does not secure the object sufficiently firmly in the flow channel, fluid passing through the flow channel may cause vibration of the object and/or the locking ring. Vibrating parts will generate noise, which should be avoided. Additionally, the vibrating parts may eventually be damaged to such an extent that they break apart and some of the parts may be carried along the fluid flowing through the flow channel.
Depending on the implementation, external objects (such as parts of the locking ring) in the flowing fluid may cause serious damage or problems for other devices, and must therefore be avoided.